


Overlord a lewd new gameplay

by DracoDovahkiin21



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Cyclops Mei Hatsume, Dragon Momo, Dragon lady Ryuuko, Dragonoid Izuku, Dullahan Kyouka Jirou, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Frog girl Tsuyu, Giantess Kendo Itsuka, Harem, Incubus Momonga, Memory Alteration, Memory Magic, Mimic Tooru, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slime Mina, Succubus Ochako, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, bunny girl Miruko, game machanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoDovahkiin21/pseuds/DracoDovahkiin21
Summary: In this Alternate universe Momonga is an Incubus and Izuku is a Dragonoid. They were never humans but actual monsters sent to another world through strange magic. Now in this new world they decide to conquer it and create an empire that will be world by the guild of Ainz Ooal Gown. (This is my first try at a dark fanfiction where the main characters don't care about morals. Its not normally my cup of hot chocolate but I am a huge fan of the Overlord anime. As well as the Overlord video game. So I decided to try and create a world where Momonga doesn't care about fallowing any rules and makes up his own. With an old friend by his side.)
Relationships: Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Albedo, Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Clementine, Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Edström, Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Maids, Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Hagakure Tooru/Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei & Midoriya Izuku, Izuku Midoriya/Aura Bella Fiora, Izuku Midoriya/Brita, Izuku Midoriya/Crush Lulu, Izuku Midoriya/Enri Emmot, Izuku Midoriya/Evil lord Envy, Izuku Midoriya/Ninya, Izuku Midoriya/Pleiades battle maids, Izuku Midoriya/Shalltear Bloodfallen, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Kendou Itsuka/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Tatsuma Ryuuko | Ryuukyuu, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 29





	1. A new world to conquer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Overlord's dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/696157) by Anco. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of a new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that I will be using super tier magic in this fanfiction. But it won't cost experience points to use. Even though there will be some game mechanics in this fanfiction. Super tier magic will only cost stamina. Meaning that the amount of super tier spell that can be used at once. Will be based of the strength of the users body. Not by the amount of experience points.

Yggdrasil  
Izuku the Green fire Dragonoid in his elite Dragon knight armor. (The armor is based of a character design from pinterest. By Momochi on Dessin. So I can't take credit for the armor. So if you want to know what it looks like. Look him up on pinterest.) His armor looks like a black demonic dragon, with a horned skull in the middle of his chest. The helm looks like a dragon with its maw closed, with four horns on its head. Dark pointed pauldrons and clawed heavy armored gauntlets. And armored cloth around his waist with heavy armored greaves.

He is seven and a half feet tall, green scales, blue eyes, and four horns on his head. Two just above his eyes curved backward, and the other two are on the back of his skull. And was currently flying above the trees of the swamp. Where the great tomb of Nazarick is hidden. As Izuku got closer to the tomb, he couldn't help but remember how they wanted him to join them. But he couldn't since he was to busy farming rare materials for his swords'. In all of the nine realms, where he had to slay and mine for countless days in each realm. To find the proper materials for each of his weapons. But in the end, it was all worth it. Since Izuku is a Fire-Dragon, his magic and special attacks are mostly destructive. He has one-hundred and fifty weapon-based attacks and one-hundred and fifty fire spells. And all seven of his swords' are extremely powerful in their own right. 

The first sword he created is his fire sword Elderstall. Named after the sword of Surtur the fire giant. It is a double-edged Greatsword, with a two-handed handle and a dragon head crossguard. This sword's power is over the element of fire. When activated the blade is engulfed in powerful flames so hot, only eighth-tier magic and above can heal it. The second sword is a water sword named Poseidon. It is a double-edged longsword with a pitchfork guard. This sword's power is over the element of water. When activated the blade is covered in water. The water can take any shape, the wielder desires. The third weapon is a rapier called the great slash. The weapon's blade is light green. A physical manifestation of its element of wind. This sword's power allows wind to cover the blade to slice through anything in its path.

The fourth sword is a blunt Greatsword called gargantuan smasher. It has a simple rectangular guard and a leather two-handed handle. This sword has the element of earth in it. When it is activated the blade is covered in spikes of solid earth. Letting the wielder to control the earth around them, and to smash through even the toughest of materials. The fifth sword is called the lighting piercer. This sword is a single-edged Katana in the shape of a lightning bolt. When activated the blade is covered in lighting and nothing except a guild level weapon or higher item can block it. Or anything below an eighth tier defense spell. The sixth weapon isn't a sword. It's a knight lance called ice Jotunn king. This weapon has the element of ice embedded into it. Once activated the lance is covered in ice and can form large barriers strong enough to stop tenth-tier spells.

The seventh and last sword that Izuku created is a short-sword. It has a one-handed handle and a sun-shaped guard. This weapon is called the sun blade because it has the light element embedded in it. When activated the blade of the weapon can extend to over three miles and can nullify any darkness spell lower than a tenth-tier spell. These seven swords combined are as strong as the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. Izuku named them the seven fangs of the dragon Emperor.

These three swords' are Izuku's pride and joy. As Izuku remembered all the different materials that he had to acquire to forge his weapons, he noticed that he was right above the great tomb of Nazarick. "Well, it has been quite some time. I hope Momonga doesn't mind me coming here unannounced." Izuku said as he descended down to the tomb. Once he landed on the top step he started to descend into the tomb. But before he could take the first step down into the tomb. A red portal appeared in front of him and out of it came Entoma and her sister Yuri. These two girls are part of the six Pleiades battle maids. Seeing these two girls means that Momonga was expecting him.

"Hello Entoma and Yuri. I guess this means that Momonga was expecting me." Izuku said as he made sure that his armor didn't come loss. Yuri was the first one to speak to Izuku. "Yes, sir Izuku. Lord Momonga was expecting you to be arriving today." Izuku looked at Yuri and Etoma with a smile and walked into the portal, both girls fallowed in the portal behind him. Once they were inside the portal closed behind them.

Nazarick Throne room  
Izuku appeared inside the throne room where Momonga was sitting on his throne. Next to the throne was Albedo, Sebas the butler, and the rest Pleiades battle maids. Seeing them there Izuku walked up to Momonga to see how his old friend was doing. Momonga the undead-Incubus was currently wearing his Jet-black gown, ruby shoulder-guards the size of Izuku's head. His red eyes glow like fire, and his skin was as white as pure bone. But his long hair was as black as night, and his horns were just as red as his eyes. By being an undead-incubus he was a master of necromancy and a powerful bard. Meaning he could use both undead and lust spells. In his right hand is the staff, of Ainz Ooal Gown, one of the most powerful weapons in all of Yggdrasil. "Momonga its good to see you again my old friend," Izuku said as he walked up to his old friend.

"Agreed. It's good to see you again Izuku. I hope your flight here, wasn't too dangerous." Momonga smiled at his old friend. Izuku flew up to the throne and landed on Momonga's right side. Once he landed Yuri and Etoma took their places next to their sisters and awaited their orders.

Izuku looked around the throne room and admired how the tomb was finely constructed. He especially likes the dark atmosphere that the tomb has. As Izuku admired the Tomb's décor, he could feel the magic around, Nazarick shift. It was small but it was enough to get Momonga and Izuku's attention.

"Did you feel that Momonga? The magic around the Tomb shifted a little." Izuku said as he looked around the Tomb. Momonga looked around as well and knew what Izuku meant. "Yes. I can feel it too. Something isn't right here."

"Lord Momonga, Sir Izuku, what do you mean?" Albedo asked not understanding what they meant. Momonga looked at Albedo and began to explain to her what happened. "I'm not surprised that only Izuku and I could feel the shift of magic around the tomb. We're worried that the tomb might have moved. Sebas, I need you to go outside of the tomb and look around. Pleiades, all of you except for Etoma go to the top of the ninth floor and make sure that no intruders make it through."

Sebas and most of the Pleiades left to fallow Momonga's orders. While Entoma stayed behind as she was told. Once Sebas and the other Pleiades left the room, Momonga and Izuku's bodies started to heat up. Albedo and Entoma noticed Izuku and Momonga in what seemed to be, pain. So Albedo checked on Momonga, while Entoma went to Izuku's side to see if he was ok.

As Albedo touched Momonga he instinctively activated a spell called Lustful embrace, it caused a bright light to engulf all four of them. This spell causes whoever is hit by it to permanently embrace their inner lust and desires. Once the flash was gone Izuku, Momonga, Albedo, and Entoma all felt hot and horny. All four of them started to pant heavily. After a few seconds, the spell took full effect.

Izuku was the first of the four to act on his new lust. He grabbed Entoma, picked her up, and placed her panty covered pussy over his helmet covered face. He took off his Dragonoid helmet, then he removed her panties to see her black arachnid pussy. Izuku could see that Entoma's pussy was almost gushing with her fluids. Showing that her arousal was extremely high. Smiling Izuku got right to work and started to eat her out. Entoma's face couldn't show it, but her moans were able to tell Izuku that she was feeling lots of pleasure. While Izuku and Entoma were having their fun, Momonga and Albedo began their little fun as well.

Albedo's clothes were scattered on the ground, except for her arm stocking and her leggings. She sat on Momonga's lap and fished his cock out of his robe. Once it was out she could see that her master's cock was eleven-inch in length, and it was as thick as her wrist. "Oh lord Momonga. I can't wait to have this beautiful cock in my womb. We're going to make so many beautiful babies together." Albedo picked herself up and then dropped herself right onto his cock, sending it right into her womb. Feeling her master's cock in her baby room caused her to cum right away.

"Oh, Albedo. Your pussy feels like wet velvet. It feels so good around my cock. I'll make sure that you are the first to bear my children." Momonga moaned out as he continued to thrust in and out of her tight pussy. "Thank you lord Momonga. I hope that we have many children together." Albedo moaned out to her love. While Momonga and Albedo started to make their first child together, Izuku and Entoma were starting to really enjoy themselves.

Once Entoma was fully aroused, Izuku placed her above his waist allowing Entoma to open up his crotch plate. Once it was opened Entoma was surprised at what she saw. Instead of just one cock coming out, two ten-inch cocks that are as thick as his wrist came out. "Oh my. Sir Izuku, I had no idea that a dragon has two penises. I can't wait to have them inside me."

Izuku smiled at Entoma and positioned both of his cocks at each of her holes. But before he could thrust them into her, Momonga told him to stop. "Wait Izuku. I have an idea that I want to try. Come over here. I want you to use Albedo's ass while you use Entoma's pussy." Albedo was surprised by her master's orders at first, but if that is what her lord wants, then so be it. Albedo turned around and stuck her ass out for Izuku. "Do as Lord Momonga says Sir Izuku. If Lord Momonga gave you permission then so be it." Izuku saw how nice and round Albedo's ass was, so he decided to do it.

Izuku walked behind Albedo, then he put Entoma up against Albedo's back, allowing Albedo to feel Entoma's small breasts. Then he placed his bottom cock at Albedo's back entrance and his top cock at Entoma's pussy. Then without any more words needing to be said. Izuku thrust both of his cocks' right into both girls. His first penis went right into Entoma's womb, while his bottom one went straight up into Albedo's rectum. This caused both Entoma and Albedo to moan from feeling Izuku enter them. Izuku and Momonga would have let the girls' gather themselves first, but their lust was too great. Both Momonga and Izuku started to thrust in and out of the girls right away. Leaving no room for them to adjust to their lengths.

As Izuku thrust into Entoma her small breasts start to rub up Albedo's back causing her to feel more pleasure. "Oh! Sir Izuku, please keep thrusting your mighty Draconic dick into me. I don't know if I can have your babies, but I want to try and make some with you." As Entoma, moaned out she started to cum from the pleasure. Izuku gave Entoma a toothy grin. "If that is what you want Entoma, then who am I to stop you from becoming a mother. I will fill you with my cum, then I plan to increase my hoard of women. What about you Momonga? Will you get your own harem?"

Momonga was lost in his own thoughts of lust for a few minutes. But he was brought back to reality by Izuku's question. "I plan to have Albedo and the regular maids carry my children. But you can have the rest of the Pleiades maids and any other women that you want Izuku. I know that a dragon needs a large hoard of women just like an Incubus does."

"Thank you Momonga. I plan to have any woman that catches my eyes." When Izuku was done talking, he focused on pleasuring Entoma and Albedo in that order. After about a half-hour both Izuku and Momonga could feel that they were close to cumming. As if they could read each other's minds, both the Incubus and the Dragonoid thrust their cocks' into the girls once more and came at the same time. The amount of cum that both Izuku and Momonga let out into the girls caused their stomachs to expand. Causing Entoma to look two months pregnant and Albedo to look four months pregnant.

After a few minutes, Izuku and Momonga came down from their orgasmic high. As Izuku and Momonga regained their thoughts Albedo and Entoma continued to drool from pleasure.

Izuku kept Entoma on his first cock and pulled out of Albedo. Once Izuku pulled himself out of Albedo she fell onto Momonga with a dumb-looking face. "That was amazing lord Momonga. I can't wait to see what our new baby will look like." Albedo said as she played with her breasts. Deciding to fallow Albedo's lead, Entoma used her right arm and to play with her pussy.

"Izuku, take Entoma to your room and get cleaned up. Then meet me at the amphitheater on the sixth-floor. I'll take Albedo to my room before heading there myself." Momonga said as he got up from his throne. Izuku gave Momonga a nod and used the ring of Nazarick to teleport to his room.

Izuku's room  
Izuku appeared inside of his room with all of the lanterns on. Izuku's room looked just like the rest of the guild members' rooms. The same bed, the same dressers, and the same kind of bathroom. The only difference is that walls were filled with different kinds of weapons and armor. From short and long swords to Greatswords and heavy armor. Izuku made all of these weapons and armor. But his friends helped him gather some the materials for them. However the weapons and armor weren't able to be used, because of the state they were in. The different types of armor had large cracks and pieces missing from them. And the swords were either fractured or split in half. Showing that they were through many different battles.

As he looked around his room he hears Entoma moan, forgetting that he was still inside her. Izuku walked over to his bed laid her down on it. Seeing that she was comfortable he took his dragon cock out of her pussy and left to get a shower to clean himself off. As Izuku got cleaned Entoma rubbed her stomach. "Sir Izuku filled me up so much. I wonder if I really am pregnant."

After ten to fifteen minutes, Izuku was done cleaning himself off. He used a towel that was inside the bathroom to dry himself off, then summoned his armor back onto his body and exited the bathroom. As he stepped out of the bathroom, he saw Entoma still laying on his bed. "Sir Izuku. I hope that you are cleaned, do you mind if I use your shower too?" Izuku nodded his head to give her permission to use his shower. With that done, Izuku left to the sixth-floor while Entoma went to clean herself.

Sixth-floor.

Izuku appeared on the sixth floor amphitheater corridor thanks to his ring of Nazarick. Izuku started to walk through the corridor and heard fighting inside the arena. Once he was inside the arena itself Izuku could see the twin dark elves, Aura and Mare. They were currently fighting against a primal fire elemental. This is a strong creature, but it wasn't as strong as the floor guardians nor is it as strong as Izuku and Momonga. So the twins will be able to defeat it easily.

Izuku saw that Momonga was on the sidelines as Aura and Mare fought the summons. So he decided to go over and see how Momonga was doing. "Hey, Momonga. How are you doing? I see that the twin dark elves are having some fun." Izuku said as he stood by Momonga.

"Yes, they are. It would seem that being transported hasn't changed anyone except for us. I have a few theories about what happened to us. The first is that by being transported to this world activated our inner lust. Which caused me to activate the lust spell inside the throne room. In Yggdrasil, we didn't have to worry about such things. Thanks to the magic that surrounded the nine realms we didn't have to give in to our baser instincts. But in this world, there is no magic to keep our baser instincts suppressed. Meaning that if that is true. Our built-up lust started to come out. It would have dissipated after a little while. But when Albedo touched me, my instincts caused me to cast the lustful embrace spell." Momonga said to Izuku.

"Yay. And from what you told me about that spell of yours, if we don't have sex. Then the lust will consume us and kill us. Thanks a lot for that by the way." Izuku said in a sarcastic tone. Momonga could hear the sarcasm and just rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes Momonga. Your spell prevented me from telling Entoma about how I really feel about her in a proper way. And with how strong a Dragon's libido can be. I'll probably need multiple women to satisfy me." Draco said to Momonga low enough so the twin dark elves can't hear them.

"What happened to all of that nice bravado about taking any women that you want? About having a harem of women all for yourself?" Momonga asked sarcastically as well. Izuku looked away from Momonga and up at the sky. "I admit that I did say that. I won't lie and say that my lust was controlling me. I just hope that we don't make any mistakes that could cost us everything. So let's just keep this a secret between us. We don't need the others knowing about this." Izuku said to Momonga.

Momonga agreed with Izuku. "Agreed. We'll just tell the guardians that we decided to take wives. So they don't have to worry about our condition."

As Momonga and Izuku continued to talk to each other, Aura and Mare finished off the Primal fire elemental. Once Aura and Mare were done they walked up to Momonga and noticed that Izuku was now standing next to him. "Sir Izuku. It's good to see you here with Lord Momonga." Aura said as she and her brother Mare stood in front of Izuku and Momonga.

"Its good to see you Aura, and you to Mare. I hope your day is going nicely." Izuku said to Aura and Mare. Aura and Mare smiled at Izuku, they were always happy to see him thanks to him always helping the Supreme beings. Especially when Nazarick was under attack five years ago. Ten enemy guilds that only had humans invaded Nazarick and got right to the eighth floor. But thanks to Izuku using his seven fangs of the dragon Emperor allowed them to easily pierce the other guilds' defenses.

The only guild that really did any damage to Nazarick's defenses was the slayer guild. A guild that only accepts those who have a slayer type, ability. In Yggdrasil slayers' didn't just slay Dragons', Demons' or Gods'. Slayers' were unique in Yggdrasil because they had abilities that could easily kill any monster that they fought. Because they have spells and skills that can find a monster's weakness in their bodies and their spells. Creatures in Yggdrasil could only gain this title by studying every weakness a monster has. Then using those weaknesses to slay the monsters over one-hundred times.

The guild has over fifty different types of slayers in it. Some of which were specialized to fight against the supreme beings. But thanks to all of them working together they were able to drive them back. Ever since that day, the slayer guild swore they would defeat Nazarick one day. The leader who is a fire Dragon slayer swore that he would one day slay Izuku, for causing them to be defeated that day.

However, the Slayer guild hasn't been able to take down Nazarick no matter what they did. All that ever happened was a draw between both of the guilds. Now the guild of Ainz Ooal Gown is possibly in a new world. Hopefully, the Slayer guild won't be here with them, and if they are. A war could break out between both guilds.

But now was not the time for memories of the past. Now was the time to think about the possible future, that the guild will have in this new world. A gate opened up behind the twins. The creature that came out of it was Shalltear blood fallen. She is a true vampire, one of the highest level creature in all of Nazarick.

"My, my. It would seem that I am the first to arrive." Shalltear said as she exited the gate. Shalltear saw her master Momonga and his friend Izuku standing next to one another. Causing her to smile at both of them. "Lord Momonga, Sir Izuku. I'm so happy to see both of you in good health." Shalltear said as she rushed over to them. She ran to Momonga first. "Oh my beloved Lord Momonga, your pure white skin shine like the purest Ivory. And Sir Izuku your Dragon scales glisten like the brightest Jade." Shalltear said to both men, hoping to flatter them. But it only caused them to cringe at her words.

Thankfully Aura was able to get Shalltear's attention. "Stop drooling over them Shalltear. We don't need to clean up all of your slobber today." Aura said as Mare stood by his sister's side. Izuku could already tell that Aura and Shalltear really hate each other. But since their creators are siblings I guess that is to be expected from them.

Aura and Shalltear began to argue even more. Shalltear told Aura that she only had a flat chest. While Aura told Shalltear she can still develop. But Shalltear will never develop because she is in an undead body. That caused Shalltear to rally get angry. "You little tramp! I swear you are going to pay for that!" Shalltear yelled at Aura. Aura grabbed her own weapon ready to defend herself. 'This isn't going to end well. Maybe I should step in and stop this.' Izuku thought to himself.

But before Izuku could step in, Cocytus appeared and stopped them. "That's enough you two. Lord Momonga and Sir Izuku have graced us with their presence. Show some respect." Cocytus said to Shalltear and Aura as he froze the ground to try and stop the fight. Seeing that this could end badly caused Izuku and Momonga to step in. Momonga slammed his staff on the floor and Izuku slammed his sail on the ground. Causing everyone to stop trying to attack each other. "That's enough! You need to stop acting like children. We need to stay focused on the task at hand." Izuku said to the floor guardians.

"Exactly. Thank you Izuku. Now is not the time for arguing, we need to stay focused." Momonga said to the guardians making sure they understood. The guardians understood that Momonga and Izuku won't let them act out. So they stopped fighting and made sure that they didn't continue arguing. While they settled down the rest of the floor guardians started to appear in the amphitheater.

Albedo and Demiurge were the last to appear. While Victim and Gargantua stayed at their respective floors. Once all of the guardians were all gathered they kneeled before Momonga and Izuku. While Izuku stood before them to Momonga's right, as a way to show their power. The guardians then began to give their fidelity to Momonga a supreme being of Nazarick.

"We the floor guardians hereby swear our loyalty to Lord Momonga. So we can honor the great supreme beings. This we swear!" Albedo said to Momonga. And the other floor guardians said the same thing. "This we swear."

Seeing this Momonga and Izuku smiled at the floor guardians. Seeing that the guardians were completely loyal to them, made them really happy. Originally Momonga and Izuku were worried that the magic of this world would have changed their mindsets. But thankfully they were wrong about that.

The Guardians were still loyal to Nazarick and won't betray them. Knowing this Momonga raised his staff in the air with a skeleton smile. Momonga activated some of his aura of despair to show his power. "Raise your heads, my Guardians. You have served well and I hope that you continue to serve until the very end." Momonga said with joy in his voice. Izuku wanting to not be outdone activated his Dragonic aura. Unlike Momonga's aura, Izuku's aura causes his enemies to feel nothing but true fear. After all what else would someone who is face to face with an apex-predator feel.

All of the Guardians raised their heads to their master. And they could all feel Momonga and Izuku's power poring off of them. "Now the situation at hand is unknown at the moment. Some kind of magic has teleported the great tomb to an unknown location, and we must find out how we were sent here. Izuku here will explain to you the new security that we must have." Momonga said with utmost authority. And the guardians didn't question him. They listened to each and everyone of his words as if their lives depended on it.

Izuku looked at the guardians with a stern look telling them to listen. "Until we know what exactly is going on. all floors are going to be on the highest level. Only Momonga, the Guardians and I can leave the tomb until the alert level is down. When you leave here, inform the area guardians that they must stay in the Tomb until further notice. Lastly we must start forging new weapons and armor. Especially since we don't know how strong the people and creatures of this world are. And as we speak Sebas should be returning to to inform us of the outside world right now."

Just as Izuku finished Sebas came running into the arena ready to give them the information that he collected.

"Grassland?" Momonga said in surprise. "Yes lord Momonga. I can also confirm that there are no buildings or monsters within one kilometer of the great tomb." Sebas said to Momonga.

"I wonder what could have possibly brought us to this new land. But that can wait. Right now we need to keep the tomb safe from attacks. Mare, would hiding the tomb be within your power?" Momonga asked Mare waiting for his answer.

"Yes lord Momonga. However, using only magic will make it difficult. However if we were to use dirt and vegetation-" Mare said with a sad tone. But Albedo became angry from hearing that.

"You want to smear the great walls of the Nazarick tomb with dirt?" Albedo said in an angry tone. However Izuku came to Mare's rescue. "That is enough Albedo. What ever advantage we can gain is important. Don't make any unneeded comments like that."

Hearing Izuku tell her to stop caused Albedo to lower her head. "Of course sir Izuku. I am sorry." Seeing that Albedo won't interrupt again, Momonga continued.

"Dirt and vegetation would do well to hide the Tomb. However one mound would look unnatural. Sebas is the land just flat all around?" Momonga asked the butler. "Yes lord Momonga. There is nothing but flat land for miles."

"Good. Then we can mold the land to suit our needs perfectly. Creating dummy mounds all around the tomb. As a way of making sure that no one can find the tomb easily. Then we can use illusion magic to hide the top of the tomb." Momonga said to the guardians.

"Momonga if its ok with you, I'm going to go to the surface and see what I can find. I know Sebas already looked around. But with my wings I'll be able to look from the sky." Izuku asked his old friend. Momonga thought about it for a moment, and decided it was alright for Izuku to head out.

"Alright Izuku. Head up there and use your flight to find anything that could be a village or a city. But don't fight anyone or anything. We don't know how strong the people and creatures are here in this world." Momonga cautioned his friend.

Izuku nodded his head in understanding. He grabbed his helmet from his inventory and put it on. Then he used his ring and teleported to the first floor of Nazarick.

Nazarick tomb first floor  
Izuku stood at the beginning of the first floor. He looked up through the hole of the opening, through his helmet that looks like a dragon's head with its maw closed. Izuku walked up the stairs and out of the tomb. Once Izuku was out of the tomb, he saw the beautiful night sky. The sky was so clear and looked like the jewels in a treasure chest.

"This world is so much similar to Yggdrasil. The only difference is that the magic here is weaker. Momonga and I can still feel the large amounts of magic inside us. We can even keep using our most powerful spells and skill, I can feel it. In Yggdrasil everything had magical power inside it, even the plants and animals. But here I can sense that the magic isn't as strong in the world. The air itself has very little magic in it. But now is not the time to dwell on that. Now is the time to find out who and what exactly we are dealing with." Izuku said to himself as he spread his wings and took light into the sky.

As Izuku flew into the sky he couldn't help but notice that there are miles and miles of grassland just like Sebas said. But he didn't realize just how much grassland there was around them.

After a minute Izuku was already several miles in the sky. Once he felt he was high enough in the sky, Izuku stopped ascending and looked around to get his bearings. He looked in every direction and saw nothing. Not wanting to come up empty handed, Izuku decided to fly west and see what could be father away from the tomb.

Nazarick sixth floor  
Momonga was still on the sixth floor with Sebas and the rest of the guardians. Hoping that his friend is safe outside the walls of Nazarick. After what seemed like several minutes, Momonga was drawn out of his thoughts and looked back at the guardians. They were all still kneeling before him waiting for his next orders. Not wanting a good chance to go to waist, Momonga decided to ask them a question.

"Now my guardians before I depart back to my room for some rest. I have a question that I would ask of all of you. What am I and Izuku to all of you?" Momonga asked the guardians wanting their honest opinions. Not half backed lies or false truths.

"Shalltear I want to hear your answer first." Momonga said as he pointed at Shalltear with his left hand. Seeing that her master wants an answer she gave him the best one that she could. "Of course lord Momonga. To me you are as dazzling as the greatest Ivory with smooth skin. While sir Izuku is as bright as the most amazing jade and has rugged good looks."

Momonga could see the lust in Shalltear's gaze and how it just drips from her words. 'I may be a pervert. But Shalltear definitely surpasses me. I may have to keep an eye on her.' Momonga thought as he moved on. "Cocytus."

"Lord Momonga your strength surpasses all of the guardians. Your knowledge of magical spells and skills surpasses anyone else. While sir Izuku has a large amount of raw unperilled power. With the psychical strength of a dragon. I would also like to cross blades' with sir Izuku some time." Cocytus said with some exactment in his voice.

"Aura."

"You and sir Izuku are both compassionate and caring people. You are always three steps ahead of the game. While sir Izuku always stands with you to keep all of Nazarick safe." Aura said with joy in her voice.

"Mare."

"You are a leader who is kind and merciful. While sir Izuku is passionate about protecting who he cares about." Mare said as he blushed.

"Demiurge."

"A man who creates great plans and fallows through with them. While sir Izuku understands your plan first and always knows how to execute them as well." Demiurge said with his demon smile.

"Sebas."

"You are the leader of the supreme beings. You and sir Izuku stayed behind in the final hours to stay with us. And as a Dragonoid myself, I have the up most respect for sir Izuku. Since he and he alone ascended to the rank of true dragon. Something that no other Dragonoid has ever done before." Sebas said in a montane voice with his head bowed to the leader of the supreme beings.

"And lastly Albedo."

"You and sir Izuku stayed behind to stay with us. You are the strongest of the supreme beings, and sir Izuku is the only one equal to you. We will always be thankful that you both stayed behind." Albedo said with praise in each of her words.

Having his questions answered, Momonga used his ring to teleport back to his room. Leaving the guardians alone in the arena to talk amongst themselves.

Outside Nazarick  
Izuku currently six miles away from Nazarick still looking for any thing that can be considered a village or a small town. 'This isn't getting me anywhere. If I don't find a village soon-' But before he could finish that thought Izuku saw the lights of a village in the distance. He flew closer to the village and saw that it was a small place but had a good amount of people there. Being satisfied with this Izuku flew back to the tomb to tell Momonga of the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Momonga and Izuku join the adventures guild. Momonga will be a warrior just like in the anime, but Izuku will be a battlemage. He will use a staff and a single edged sword together.


	2. Gathering strength and girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku returns to the tomb and informs Momonga about what he found. Momonga decides that they will wait three days to approach the village. For those three days they will find out just how much this world affected their spells. And gain some new girls for their harems.

Tomb of Nazarick  
Izuku was currently flying right above the great tomb, and landed on it. Once Izuku was on the entrance of the great tomb, he looked at the sky one more time. "This world really will be interesting to take over. But all I can hope for is that we don't have to worry to much about anyone else from Yggdrasil." Izuku said as he looked back at the tomb entrance and used the ring of Nazarick. Teleporting him to the ninth floor to see where Momonga is.

Sixth floor

After Momonga left the guardians rose up from their kneeling positions and stood up. "That was really scary. I can't believe they are so strong like that." Mare said to his sister. Aura looked at her brother and agreed. The pressure that they all felt was truly terrifying to feel. All of the guardians felt Momonga's and Izuku's power. Causing them to truly understand why they are the ones that rule the tomb. "Indeed Mare. Both lord Momonga and sir Izuku are truly great and powerful. I can only imagine what they can do when they work together and fight as one." Albedo said as she remembered the passion that happened between, her, lord Momonga, Sir Izuku, and Entoma. Causing her legs to quiver a little from pleasure.

As Albedo was lost in her memories the other guardians began to discuss about the duties that their lord Momonga has for them. "Lord Momonga and sir Izuku have given us our tasks so let us make them proud." Demiurge said to his fellow guards.

"Agreed. Lord Momonga. And Sir Izuku believe in us. So we will live up to their expectations. I will head to my floor right away." Cocytus said as he started to leave for his floor. The other guardians began to take their leave as well. While the dark elf siblings started to patrol the six floor. Leaving Albedo and Shalltear by themselves in the arena together. "If you'll excuse me Albedo. I need to go to my floor now." Shalltear said as she tried to get up. But as she tried to stand up, her legs gave out from underneath her. Seeing this Albedo decided to help her up. As Albedo approached Shalltear, she could smell the arousal that was coming off of her body. Smelling this caused Albedo to smile at the little vampire.

"It would seem that your lust is getting the best of you Shalltear. Too bad for you I have already felt the pleasure of our master Momonga. While also sampling the pleasure that Sir Izuku can give, with Entoma." Albedo said with a lustful but victorious smile.

"What could you possibly be talking about you big mouth Gorilla?!" Shalltear yelled at Albedo, showing her fangs to prove how angry she is. Albedo kept smiling and told her everything that happened in the throne room, between her, Momonga, Izuku, and Entoma. Every word caused Shalltear to become wetter as well as fall even more is disbelief. She even said that Albedo was lying to her. But her face became one of shock when Albedo lifted her dress, showing that she wasn't wearing any underwear. As well as the semen that has filled both her pussy and her ass.

"Entoma has felt the pleasure of Sir Izuku. While I have felt pleasure from him and lord Momonga. Both she and I have beaten you to both of them. Now even if one of them was to take you to their bed. You would only get second place, you stupid lamprey. While I will be the first to bear lord Momonga's children, and Entoma will be the first to have sir Izuku's." Albedo said as she covered herself and left to complete her duties. Leaving Shalltear where she was to just contemplate what she just saw, and heard.

Izuku's bedroom  
Izuku was currently laying on his bed and relaxing from his long flight. Even though he has been flying since he was a child, it still takes a lot since he is built like a tank. Which means his normal speed is slower than other dragons. As he started to close his eyes the door to his room started to open up a little bit. Izuku looked at the door and saw that it was Entoma. But she wasn't wearing her normal maid outfit. Instead she is wearing a white Kimono that stops at her hips. And nothing else. "Sir Izuku. I hope you don't plan on sleeping anytime soon. Because I need you to take me right now." Entoma said as she climbed onto Izuku's bed, and lifted up her Kimono. Showing him her naked body underneath.

Seeing that Entoma wasn't kidding, Izuku grabbed Entoma and placed her on her back underneath him. Izuku opened up Entoma's Kimono showing him her petite and sexy body. Izuku smiled at how cute Entoma looked and started to massage her small breasts. Causing her to moan out in pleasure from his scaly hands. "Yes Sir Izuku. Please more, I can't wait any longer. Please take me now." Entoma moaned out.

Izuku pulled out both of his dragon cocks, and aimed them at both of Entoma's lower holes. He then grabbed Entoma's hips, and thrusted right into her. Causing Entoma to cum right away. 

"Your so tight Entoma. Even after our first time, you still feel like a vice made from velvet." Izuku said as he start to thrust in and out of her faster and faster. Izuku then switched to the crab position. Allowing him to thrust right up into her womb with full force. As Izuku and Entoma had their fun together, neither of them noticed the door, open up a little bit. And outside the other Pleiades maids were watching Izuku and Entoma while they masturbate. 

"Oh...The way that sir Izuku takes Entoma. Is truly...amazing." Narberal said as she used her left hand to massage her breast, and her right hand to play with her exposed pussy.

"I know right. Entoma is so lucky to be Izuku's first. I hope that he'll take me next." Lupusregina said as she used both of her exposed breasts. 

"If only I had stayed in the throne room. Then maybe Sir Izuku would have also taken me with Entoma." Solution said as she used her left hand to massage her pussy. And her right hand to finger her own ass.

"We shouldn't...be doing this...but I can't...stop watching." Yuri Alpha said as she was the one who discarded most of her clothing. Leaving her in nothing put her panties and shoes.

While Cz simply stood there with both of her hands down, her pants playing with herself. While she had a stoic but blushing face.

After a minute they noticed that Izuku now had Entoma in a mating press looking away from the door. So being the boldest of them all, Lupusregina walked inside stripped naked, and kneeled before the bed. Waiting for Izuku and Entoma to finish so it could be her turn. Deciding to fallow their sisters lead, Cz, Narberal, and Solution did the same lining up next to Lupusregina. While Yuri stayed where she was for a minute, conflicted on what to do. But in the end, she grabbed her cloths walked inside closed the door behind her. And kneeled down, next to her sisters.

Entoma was the first to notice her sisters inside the room, watching her and Izuku go at it like rabbits in heat. Deciding to have a little fun at her sisters' expense she started to moan out in pleasure even more, and tell them just how great Izuku was in the bed.

"OH! Yes sir Izuku. You are the best. This is the best feeling that I have ever had. Keep thrusting into me." Entoma said as she looked right at her sisters. Seeing the looks of lust and jealousy on their faces.

The rest of the Pleiades could easily tell that Entoma was saying all of that to make them even more jealous. But it made them even more horny that they simply kept watching. As the Pleiades maids began to moan in pleasure, Izuku heard the moans. And when he turned his head to see the rest of the Pleiades maids, he was surprised at first. But seeing that they were enjoying the show. He decided that they should actually join in. "I see that you girls are having some fun. If you want, climb up on the bed and join me and Entoma. So you can know what true pleasure feels like." Izuku said not stopping his thrusts for a moment.

Hearing that sir Izuku wanted them to join him, they all smiled and climbed on top of his bed with him and Entoma. Lupusregina and Narberal climbed onto Izuku's left. Yuri and Cz climbed onto his right. While Solution climbed up right behind him and started to rub her breasts on his bear back. The girls could see Izuku's cocks thrusting in and out of their little sister. And the large bulge that they are making in her stomach.

"Sir Izuku. Once you are done with Entoma, I hope that I can please you next." Solution said as she continued to rub her breasts on his back, in a more sensual way. Feeling Solutions large breasts on his back, caused Izuku to feel more pleasure. So to return the favor he moved his left hand to her left breast and started to pinch her erect nipple. Causing her to moan out in pure pleasure. Izuku started to twist her nipple a little bit, causing her to moan out even more.

"Your breasts are very nice Solution. I think you and Lupusregina are going to be next." Izuku said as he started to massage Solution's breast and used his right hand to grab Lupusregina's breasts.

"Yes...Please sir Izuku...Don't stop...Let us pleasure you too." Lupusregina said as she placed her hands on his abs and started to massage them. After another minute, Izuku came inside Entoma. Filling up her fertile womb, with his seed.

After a few seconds, Izuku finished cumming inside Entoma. After he pulled out of her, Narberal took this opportunity to eat Entoma out and get some of Izuku's seed.

"You are so lucky Entoma. If you weren't pregnant before. You are now." Lupusregina said as she started to clean Izuku's top cock. While Cz took care of Izuku's bottom cock. And Yuri helped Solution massaged Izuku's back with her breasts.

"I see that you are enjoying this Yuri. Does seeing your sisters suck sir Izuku's cocks turn you on that much big sister?" Solution asked Yuri as she noticed her face become more red. And more fluids come out of her sisters lower lips.

"I-i. Ok. Your right, I love seeing sir Izuku dominate us. And I can't wait for us to bear his children. I-" But before Yuri could continue, Solution stopped her with a French kiss. As Solution and Yuri continued to kiss, Cz and Lupusregina finished up.

With both of his cocks now clean Izuku looked intently at Cz and Lupusregina. "Alright girls. Now its Cz and Lupusregina's turn for some fun."

Lupusregina smiled, while Cz stayed stoic but her lower lips began to more and more wet. So Lupusregina decided to go first, and jumped onto Izuku's top cock, and thrusted herself down. Sending it right into her unprotected womb. Not wanting to be outdone by her sister Cz turned around and positioned her pussy in front of Izuku's bottom cock. Then thrusted herself backwards just like Lupusregina did.

Lupusregina started to bounce herself up and down. While Cz started to move herself forward and back. Feeling both girls move themselves on his cocks made Izuku's body very sensitive. 

"I hope you are feeling good, sir Izuku. We are here to give you nothing but pleasure. So please keep using our bodies the way you want to." Lupusregina said as she started to drool from pleasure.

"That's right sir Izuku. Let us give you all the pleasure that you can take. All that we ask, is that you give us your seed. So we can be the mothers of your children." Cz moaned out as she began to move faster and faster. Not caring if she faints from the amount of pleasure she was feeling.

"If that is what you all want. Then you will all become the mothers of my children." Izuku smiled and grabbed Lupusregina's waist with his right hand. And Cz's waist with his left hand. Then he started to move them faster and faster, causing both him and the girls to become more and more stimulated. After a few more minutes, Izuku came inside both Lupusregina and Cz's fertile wombs.

With both Lupusregina and Cz full of his cum. Izuku turned around and looked at Solution and Yuri making out together, with their breasts pushing against each others. Deciding not to stop them, Izuku pushed them down. Causing Solution to fall on top on Yuri, they moaned a little bit as they fell. But continued to kiss each other.

Once they were in place, Izuku placed both of his cocks in front of their pussies and shoved both of them inside. Causing them to moan into each other's mouth in pure pleasure. Once he was comfortable Izuku started to thrust in and out of them with reckless abandonment. Causing both girls to cum with each thrust from Izuku. Solution stopped kissing Yuri and turned her head to look at Izuku.

"Sir Izuku, please don't stop until we are all pregnant. We all want to have your children, and there are other girls in the Tomb that feel the same way. Impregnate all of us." Solution pleaded before she went back to kissing Yuri.

Not wanting to disappoint them, Izuku sped up his thrusts allowing him to hit directly into their wombs. Izuku thrusted for a few more minutes before cumming in both Solution and Yuri together.

"AH! Sir Izuku!" Solution and Yuri screamed out together before passing out. Now with them both filled up, that left just Narberal. Izuku pulled out of Solution and Yuri and was about to attend to Narberal. Only for her to jump on top of him and impale herself reverse cowgirl style on both of his cocks.

"Finally! Its my turn to be impregnated by sir Izuku. I'm not going to stop until I'm completely filled with with your children!" Narberal yelled out as she started to hop up and down without any restraint. As Narberal continued to ride Izuku, he could feel her vagina and anus walls tightening around him. Knowing that it won't be long until he cums again, he decided it was time to finish up.

Izuku grabbed Narberal's waist and started to thrust his hips upwards making her cum with each thrust. After a few minutes, Izuku came inside her filling her up just like the rest of the girls. After a few seconds Izuku was done cumming and let Narberal fall onto the bed with the rest of her sisters. With each girl filled up with his seed, he went to his bathroom to get cleaned up. Then to go and see which of the other girls, would be willing to be with him.

Momonga's room  
Momonga was currently laying down in his bed as Albedo is sucking him off while, a homunculus maid massages his chest. "Albedo you really know how to pleasure you master. Same with this homunculus maid." Momonga said as he started to finger the maid's anus.

Albedo stopped sucking her master off and smiled at him. "Thank you lord Momonga. I can't wait for my belly to start showing our baby growing. And I can't wait for sir Izuku's baby to start growing inside Entoma's belly. The children will be beautiful. And no doubt they will have plenty of siblings to keep them company." Momonga smiled at Albedo and what their future children will be like. Will they be powerful mages like him? Will they be as strong as they are or even stronger? Only time will be able to tell.

"I agree. Our children will no doubt be very precious and powerful. And any children that Izuku has will most likely be as strong as him. And we will be there to guide them and train them." Momonga smiled at albedo and she smiled back with all the love in her heart.

Albedo noticed that the homunculus maid was starting to get more and more wet. So she grabbed the maid and thrusted her right into Momonga's cock. Causing her to cum right away from her master entering her.

"Now maid. Pleasure our master and bear him another child, and a sibling for my baby." Albedo demanded as she placed her hands underneath the maid's shoulder's, and forced her up and down.

Momonga smiled at Albedo's commitment to giving him children and siblings for their own child. So he decided to give some effort and started to thrust his hips into the maid so he can start making another child.

Floor one  
Izuku was currently dressed in his armor, and walking around the first floor of the Tomb. Seeing where the area guardians of the first floor were. The first girl he was looking for was Ochaco. The Succubus area guardian of floor one. She is one of the most dangerous area guardians, thanks to her powerful magic and razor sharp claws. But her most dangerous ability is her seductive body, allowing her to entice anyone who finds her attractive. However it doesn't work on other succubus, Incubus, undead, or Dragons. Succubus and Incubus because they are all creatures of lust. Undead and Dragons because both species are immune to mind control abilities.

Izuku eventually found her lair, the dead forest. Called that because of all the dead trees and zombies that roam the area. Izuku didn't want to waist any time and flew to the center of the forest. Where a large wooden cottage is, and inside the cottage lived the beautiful Ochaco.

As soon as Izuku landed in front of the cottage the door opened up and walked out a sexy Ochaco. Wearing only a dominatrix leotard with black stockings and nothing else. Ochaco looked around and saw Izuku standing in front of her home. "Oh! Sir Izuku is that you?! I can't believe that your here. Is something wrong?" Ochaco asked as she bent forward a little bit, showing Izuku her breasts.

Izuku could easily tell what Ochaco was trying to subdues him. So not wanting to disappoint her, he walked up to her, picked her up and placed her over his left shoulder. Surprised by this, Ochaco didn't do anything except let Izuku do whatever he wants to do. He walked into her home and headed straight up to her room. When he walked inside, he saw that her room looked just like a sex dungeon. With her bed frame made from wood and painted black. While the bed itself was covered in silk sheets and heavy blankets.

"I guess this room truly is a home for a Succubus." Izuku said as he tossed Ochaco on her bed. As she landed Ochaco made a squeak sound. But it wasn't out of fear, but out of lust and excitement.

Ochaco looked up and saw that Izuku was now in nothing but his underwear. Seeing him in such a way caused her to start drooling and her lower lips to actually flood her clothes. The room started to fill up with pheromones' causing both of them to become even more aroused and unable to control themselves. Causing Ochaco to rip off her top and Izuku to throw himself on top of her. Once he was on top of her, Izuku took no time to take out both of his cocks, and placed them in front of both of her holes.

Then without any warning he thrusted into her with full force, causing Ochaco to cum right away. Izuku didn't give Ochaco a moment to breath and started thrusting right into her womb and ass at full force.

As Izuku thrusted into Ochaco he grabbed her legs and put her in a mating press. Allowing him to thrust into her with more force.

"Oh! Sir Izuku, please keep pounding me! I want to feel you inside of me even more!" Ochaco yelled out wanting Izuku to not hold back. Knowing what Ochaco wanted, Izuku picked her up in his arms, while she was still in the mating press.

"Ochaco. I hope you know this means that you are now part of my harem. And I plan to make many other girls a part of my growing harem." Izuku said in a lustful tone. Ochaco wanted to say something, but she couldn't properly breath from the pressure she was feeling from Izuku's thrusts. She could feel her own body heat up more and more, from the pleasure that she was feeling.

Unable to do anything else, she let Izuku do whatever he wanted to her. Her pussy and ass muscles were clamping down on both of Izuku's cock, causing him to feel even more pleasure. After a few more minutes, the pressure that Izuku felt was more then enough to make him cum inside her. Causing her to look two months pregnant from Izuku's cum, and Ochaco to have the largest orgasm she ever had.

When Izuku and Ochaco were done cumming, he pulled out of Ochaco and placed her down on the bed to let her rest. As she rested, Izuku left the cottage to find the rest of the area guardians.

Deadly swamp  
Izuku was currently flying over the deadly swamp. Named that because of the deadly Mimic that lives their named Toru. She is an unusual kind of mimic, that has no identity of her own. Her body is normally invisible, until she takes the form of a female that her target finds attractive. And because she is invisible she doesn't wear any clothes, allowing her to use her sex appeal to the fullest against her target.

After a few minutes, Izuku lands in the center of the swamp. Where a large well, is built as Toru's home. As Izuku walked towards the well, a black clawed hand reached out from it. And started to climb out. Once the figure climbed out all of the way, it showed to be a naked Entoma. The naked Entoma took a pose with her hands behind her head, showing Izuku all of her private parts. After a minute, she bent herself over the well showing, Izuku her petite ass and shook it at Izuku.

"I know why your here sir Izuku. The moans from Ochaco's cottage all the from the bottom of my well. And no doubt the rest of the area guardians on this floor are preparing themselves for you, or coming to find you as we speak. So lets forget the formalities and get right down to the sex." Toru said as she wriggled her ass at Izuku again.

"I didn't realize we made so much noise that the other area guardians would, hear us. But I can't complain, since that cuts out the middle man. And Who am I to disappoint such beautiful women." Izuku said as he sent his armor to his inventory dimension. Then he walked up Toru and grabbed her by the waist. Once he had firm grip on her waist, Izuku's now hardened cocks were pointed at her lower holes and thrusted right into her.

"OH! Now this is what I want. Don't stop sir Izuku." Toru said as she felt pure pleasure from Izuku. Not wanting to disappoint her, Izuku kept doing hard thrusts into Toru. Causing him to penetrant right into her womb with each thrust.

Each thrust caused Toru to cum more and more. Drenching the ground underneath her, to become soaked in her juices. "More sir Izuku more! I want to feel this pleasure forever!" Toru yelled out as she felt Izuku's cock grow bigger, inside her and could feel the warmth of his cum flood her womb.

After another minute or two, Izuku finished cumming inside Toru, making her look two months pregnant. After he was done, Izuku pulled out of Toru, letting her fall to the ground. Izuku cleaned himself off by using his fire, to burn off Toru and his own bodily fluids. Once he was cleaned off, he got dressed, and headed to see Mina the acid slime in the dark mountains. Not knowing that Mina wouldn't be the only one meeting him there.

Izuku's room  
While Izuku was looking for more girls to be a part of his harem. The Pleiades maids were resting on Izuku's bed, and discussing what they are to do next. "So now that sir Izuku no doubt impregnated us. What should we do next?" Lupusregina asked her sisters, as she fingered herself.

Yuri was the one to answer Lupusregina's question while Cz was sucking on her left breast. "We should...inform lord Momonga. That we are...Oh...Going to have sir Izuku's babies. So he won't...Be surprised, when our pregnancies start to show. OH!" Yuri said as she came from Cz sucking on her breast even harder. While Yuri was getting her her breasts sucked by Cz.

Entoma and Solution were scissoring each other. "I...agree with...Yuri. Lord Momonga...Will need to know. So...he won't...Have to worry...about our duties. YES RIGHT THERE SOLUTION!" Entoma yelled out as solution increased her pace, causing her to cum like a hose all over Solution's legs and stomach. After a minute, Entoma was able to get her breath back.

"That can wait. Right now, let us bask in the glory of knowing that sir Izuku will let us bear his children." Narberal said with joy as she jumped on top of Lupusregina and started to tongue wrestle with her.

Dark mountains  
When Izuku arrived at the home of Mina the acid slime, he thought that only she would be there. But to his surprise the rest of the area guardians of floor one where there with her. Mirko the bunny girl, and Ryukyu the dragon lady, were both mostly naked wearing only sexy stockings that match the color of their hair. Tsuyu the frog girl and Jiro the Dullahan, were wearing see through bras as they rubbed their breasts against each others. While Momo the Dragonoid and Mina the slime girl were sucking on each others breasts. While they lay on Mina's large heart shaped bed.

But Izuku wasn't complaining. It saves him the time to track them all down.

The girls noticed Izuku and they waved to him to come over to them. Izuku not being one to back down from a challenge discarded his armor and jumped onto the bed. Causing the girls to laugh as them went into the air. Once they landed back on the bed, they practically swarmed Izuku and started to pleasure him. Mirko and Ryukyu were each sucking one of his cocks. Mina and Momo were having their pussies fingered by Izuku. While Tsuyu and Jiro were each getting eaten out by Izuku.

"This is... The best thing,,, That I have ever experienced." Mirko said as she started to suck Izuku's cock with all her might.

"Agreed. This is what we've always wanted. To be mothers of the children of a strong warrior." Ryukyu said as she started to suck on Izuku's other cock.

After a few minutes Mirko and Ryukyu both took position where their, pussies are above a cock, and dropped themselves. Letting Izuku's cocks' pierce right into their wombs. After a few seconds the girls adjusted to Izuku's size and started to hop up and down with pure lust, and love for their Dragonoid lover. While Mirko and Ryukyu were having their fun. Tsuyu and Jiro were using their breasts to massage Izuku's chest. And Momo and Mina were taking turns kissing Izuku.

"I hope your having fun sir Izuku. Because were not stopping until each of us have a baby inside us." Mina said leaving no room to argue. So Izuku did exactly what they wanted him to do. He grabbed Mirko and Ryukyu by the hips and started to thrust right into their wombs. Not stopping for anything. With every thrust, Mirko and Ryukyu came causing their lower bodies to become drenched in their bodily fluids.

After a little while Izuku could feel himself ready to burst. Causing him to cum right inside Mirko and Ryukyu at the same time. After a minute, Mirko and Ryukyu were filled with Izuku's cum. Allowing them to get off, and Momo and Mina to take their places. But Izuku's wasn't going to let them do all of the work. So he got up and put them in the doggy style position.

Once he had them in the position, he started thrusting into their wombs with no care in the world.

While Izuku was plowing Momo and Mina. Tsuyu and Kyoka watched as their fellow area guardians and sisters were being dominated by their lover. "Is this turning you on Tsuyu? Because I know that I'm getting more and more wet. From just watching sir Izuku plow Momo and Mina." Kyoka said as she rubbed her breasts against Tsuyu's.

"Ribbit. I know what you mean Kyoka. Seeing Izuku take our sister, like they were mere breeders. It turns me on more and more. I can't wait for our turn." Tsuyu said as she started to finger Kyoka's pussy.

After several more minutes, Izuku gave one more powerful thrust into Mina and Momo, cumming inside them. As Izuku came inside them, both girls came with him. Mina and Momo's respected orgasms' caused them to pass out from pleasure. "OH! Mina...This was the best idea you ever had." Momo said as she lost consciousness.

"Thanks Momo. We are going to be great Harem sister." Mina said as she passed out as well.

With Momo and Mina now out cold, all that was left was Tsuyu and Kyoka. Looking at both girls playing with each other, made Izuku even more turned on. So he grabbed them both, stood up and lifted them in the air. Once in the air, Izuku positioned both girl's pussies over his cocks. But before Izuku thrusted right into them, he decided to teas them a little bit. By rubbing their clits with his cocks.

The teasing caused both girls to grow more and more wet. Both Tsuyu and Kyoka moaned more and more with each rub. After a few minutes the teasing got to them. Causing them to beg Izuku to take them.

"Please Izuku take us now!" Kyoka yelled having a crazy look in her eyes.

"Yes sir Izuku! Please give us what we want!" Tsuyu yelled agreeing with Kyoka having the same crazy look in her eyes. Seeing that Tsuyu and Kyoka were going crazy from his teasing, He decided to give them what they want and thrusted his cocks into their pussies in one thrust. As he thrusted into them, the girls smiled in relief and were happy. Feeling Izuku inside them caused them to both cum in an instant. And without any delay Izuku started to thrust in and out of them with all of his remaining speed and strength.

Causing both girls stomach's to gain large bulges, and cum with each thrust. They could feel Izuku hitting the back of their womb's with such force, that their brains were shutting down from the pleasure.

After a little while, Izuku could feel his final load of the day, ready to blow. So with one last thrust, Izuku blew his fertile semen right inside Kyoka and Tsuyu's wombs impregnating them. Also causing them to pass out from pure pleasure. Not wanting to leave yet, Izuku left Tsuyu and Kyoka on his cocks, and fell asleep on the bed. As Izuku rested, the rest of the girls climbed on top of him, giving him warmth as he drifted off to dream land. Izuku plans to gain a few more girls for his harem before they go and see the village.

But for right now, he was happy with the girls around him right now. Filled with his seed, and eager to have his children.


End file.
